1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dental adhesive set comprising a tooth surface conditioning agent and a bonding material, which is used for adhering a dental composite resin to a tooth structure. More particularly, it relates to a dental adhesive set for continuously releasing a fluoride ion which is considered to be effective for reinforcing a tooth structure when a dental restorative material such as a dental composite resin is adhered to an enamel/dentin.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dental composite resin as a dental restorative material is superior in esthetics and has superior in mechanical properties and handling. For these reasons, the dental composite resin is now widely used as a dental restorative material. However, the composite resin itself has no adhesive properties to a tooth structure. For this reason, in order that the dental composite resin is adhered to a tooth structure, it is considered to be necessary to use an exclusive adhesive having strong adhesive properties, which is simple in handling and safe and reliable. Dental adhesives which have hitherto been used are composed mainly of an unsaturated organic compound and a polymerization catalyst for polymerizing it for curing and optionally, an adhesive monomer, etc. The dental adhesive is used upon application when the dental composite resin is filled. However, since when only the dental adhesive is used, a sufficient adhesive strength is not obtained, it is necessary to subject a cavity to tooth surface conditioning or priming in advance.
In a representative adhesion handling method are employed a series of handlings in which tooth surface conditioning of a tooth structure with an acid solution such as phosphoric acid or citric acid, water washing, drying, priming, drying, application of a bonding material, polymerization, and filling of a composite resin are carried out in this order. Also, there has been known a method in which tooth surface conditioning using a self-etching primer composed of, as a cavity conditioner, an adhesive monomer containing a hydrophilic group such as a phosphoric acid group or a carboxyl group, water, a solvent, a polymerization catalyst, etc., drying, application of a bonding material, polymerization, and filling of a composite resin are carried out in this order.
In recent years, in the preventive dentistry field, expecting a reinforcement of tooth structure and inhibition of a secondary caries by a fluoride ion are used many dental products containing fluoride, such as a fluoride application agent, a fluoride-containing toothpaste, and a fluoride-containing pit and fissure sealant. In addition, in dental restorative materials, a glass ionomer cement is drawing the attention as a material having properties for continuously releasing a fluoride ion and has widely been used for various applications such as a filling material, a luting material, a lining material, a pit and fissure sealant, and an adhesive. However, the glass ionomer is required to mix a fluoride-containing fluoroalumino silicate glass powder and a carboxylic acid aqueous solution at the time of use and therefore, involves a defect that the handling is complicated.
On the other hand, though the dental composite resin which is clinically used frequently every day because the handling as a restorative is simple and is superior in mechanical properties, esthetics, and handling, it does not have properties for releasing a fluoride ion. Further, the dental adhesive which is used together with the restorative composite resin does not have properties for releasing a fluoride ion. Accordingly, it can not be said that the restoration by the composite resin and the adhesive expects the reinforcement of tooth structure or inhibition of secondary caries.
In recent years, products in which a fluoride is contained in a composite resin or a dentinal adhesive are being developed. However, since the fluoride compound used in these products is soluble in water, when it comes into contact with a saliva in the oral cavity, a fluoride ion is released from the material within a short period of time so that an effective reinforcement of tooth structure can not be expected. Also, this causes lowering of the mechanical properties of the material itself.